t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon
.]] Weapons are equipment designed to inflict damage on living beings, vehicles, or structures as an effect of combat. Weapons play a dominant role in the ''Destiny'' series along with grenades, melees, and some super abilities. ''Destiny'' For a list of all weapons in Destiny, view the category page. Weapon Types Each weapon fits into one of three inventory slots according to its type: primary, special, and heavy. A player can equip one weapon of each slot and hold up to nine more of each slot in their inventory. Players can equip any weapon in their inventory at any time, but changing the equipped Special or Heavy weapon will forfeit half the weapon's ammo in PvE and all of the weapon's ammo in PvP.Update 1.0.1 Primary Weapons Primary weapons are the main weapons used by Guardians. There are four different types of primary weapons: *'Scout Rifles': Semi-automatic rifles with high accuracy. *'Pulse Rifles': Burst-fire rifles designed for medium-range. *'Auto Rifles': Fully-automatic rifles with high recoil. *'Hand Cannons': Revolver handguns with the range varying from short-long and high impact. Primary weapon ammo can be replenished by picking up small, white ammo boxes. Special Weapons Special weapons deal higher amounts of damage, but they are less "all-purpose" and useful mainly in specific circumstances. There are four types of special weapons: *'Shotguns': Close-quarters, but high damage. *'Sidearms': Pistols with a high fire rate, but low range and impact. *'Sniper Rifles': Long-range scope and high damage. *'Fusion Rifles': Close- to mid-range directed-energy rifles that have charge cycles. Special weapon ammo can be replenished by picking up small, green ammo boxes or by opening green ammo crates. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons deal massive amounts of damage in a short amount of time. There are three types of heavy weapons: *'Machine Guns': High rate of fire and extreme magazine capacity, deals a high amount of damage. *'Rocket Launchers': Deals massive damage to a large radius. *'Swords': Deals massive damage to a single target and can also be used to block damage. Heavy weapon ammo can be replenished by picking up large, purple boxes or opening purple ammo crates. Archetypes Weapons of each type are divided into archetypes, which designate how the weapon behaves in relation to other weapons of its type. Most archetypes are determined by an Impact to Rate-of-Fire ratio. Characteristics Light A weapon's Light is represented by a number and factors into a player's overall Light level. The higher a weapon's Light is, the more damage it will do to enemies. All Year 1 legendary and exotic weapons can be ascended to a maximum Light of 170, and all Year 2 and Year 3 legendary and exotic weapons can be infused to a maximum Light of 400. In regular Crucible modes, weapons' Light levels do not affect damage output. However, Light is a factor in playlists with Level Advantages enabled, such as Iron Banner and Trials of Osiris. Damage Type There are four different damage types that a weapon may possess: kinetic, arc, solar, or void. Damage types can inflict additional damage to an enemy's shields. The color of an enemy's shield represents which damage type it is vulnerable to. Any unique damage types that are not used against their respective shields will only inflict the default damage of the weapon. A damage type will do additional damage to all enemies if the corresponding Burn modifier is active. Rarity Generally, the higher a weapon's rarity is, the higher its Light will be. Weapon rarities also affect the type and number of available upgrades for that weapon. Though players may carry as many exotic weapons as they like in their inventory, only one exotic weapon may be equipped at one time. Attributes Weapons are differentiated from each other by several attributes. Some of these attributes are shown in-game, while others are hidden and only accessible through the ''Destiny'' API. Most attributes are rated in a 1-100 scale. *'Rate of Fire': How quickly shots can be fired in succession. *'Impact': The damage inflicted by each round. *'Range': The effective range of the weapon. Affects both damage dropoff and the range at which aim assistance benefits are active. On Fusion Rifles, Range does not affect damage dropoff or aim assistance; instead, it affects the speed at which bolts travel. *'Stability': How much the weapon recoils when fired. *'Recoil': The direction the weapon recoils when fired. Lower values kick more sideways, and higher values kick more upwards. This attribute is hidden in-game. *'Reload': The time it takes to reload the weapon. *'Magazine': The number of shots that can be fired before reloading. *'Charge Rate': How quickly the weapon charges. Only applicable to Fusion Rifles. *'Blast Radius': The explosion radius of the projectile. Only applicable to Rocket Launchers. *'Velocity': The speed of projectiles fired by this weapon. Only applicable to Rocket Launchers. *'Energy': The amount of "Ammo" a sword can hold at full capacity. Only applicable to Swords. Perks Nearly all non-basic weapons can be upgraded with perks by earning experience with the weapon equipped. Perks may be different optics options, adjusted attributes, or new functionality. Some perks must be purchased with Glimmer, Weapon Parts, or other materials. ''Destiny 2'' For a list of all weapons in Destiny 2, view the category page. Weapon Slots Weapons can fit into one of three slots: Kinetic, Energy, and Power. A particular weapon will fit into only one slot. Weapon Types Kinetic and Energy Weapons *'Scout Rifles': Semi-automatic rifles with high accuracy. *'Pulse Rifles': Burst-fire rifles designed for medium-range. *'Auto Rifles': Fully-automatic rifles with high recoil. *'Hand Cannons': Revolver handguns with short range and high impact. *'Sidearms': Pistols with a high fire rate, but low range and impact. *'Submachine Guns': Fully-automatic machine guns designed for close-range. *'Trace Rifles': Directed-energy rifles that fire a laser with increasing precision damage over time. *'Bows': Long to medium-range bows with minimal falloff and high impact. *'Shotguns': Close-quarters, but high damage. *'Sniper Rifles': Long-range scope and high damage. *'Fusion Rifles': Short to mid-range directed-energy rifles that have charge cycles and a multi-bolt spread. Power Weapons *'Linear Fusion Rifles': Long-range directed-energy rifles that have charge cycles and fire a single bolt. *'Rocket Launchers': Fires projectile that deals massive damage in a large radius. *'Swords': Can deal massive damage to a single target and can also be used to block damage. *'Grenade Launchers': Medium-range explosive that deals high damage. Weapon Ammo With the release of the expansion Forsaken, weapons require ammunition based on their type rather than the slot they are equipped in, meaning a Guardian can have multiple weapons equipped that require the same type of ammo. Primary Ammo Weapons The following weapons require primary ammo. *'Scout Rifles' *'Pulse Rifles' *'Auto Rifles' *'Hand Cannons' *'Sidearms' *'Submachine Guns' *'Bows' Special Ammo Weapons The following weapons require special ammo. *'Shotguns' *'Sniper Rifles' *'Fusion Rifles' *'Trace Rifles' Heavy Ammo Weapons The following weapons require heavy ammo. *'Linear Fusion Rifles' *'Rocket Launchers' *'Swords' *'Grenade Launchers' Frames Other Weapons Enemy Weapons Enemy weapons are only used by the Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. For a list of enemy weapons, see the category page. Relics Relics can only be used during special activities and cannot be stored in the inventory. *'Aegis': An artifact with various uses and abilities. Available only in the Vault of Glass raid. *'Cleaver': A Hive sword. Can be found in The Sword of Crota, Fist of Crota, and Crota's End. *'Scorch Cannon': A shoulder-mounted Fallen weapon resembling a rocket launcher. Available in A Kell Rising, Wolves' Gambit, and the Prison of Elders. *'Tomb Husk': A Hive item used to activate devices. Available in Lost to Light, Summoner's Circle, Last Rites, and King's Fall. Trivia *Shotguns and sniper rifles were formerly heavy weapons in Destiny 2 prior to the release of the expansion Forsaken. Gallery WeaponConcept.png|A sampling of concept art of weapons in Destiny shown at the GDC 2013 Panel. Destiny Assault Rifle 1.jpg|A render of an auto rifle. Destiny Assault Rifle 2.jpg|A render of a pulse rifle. Destiny Shotgun 1.jpg|A render of a shotgun. Destiny Sniper Rifle 1.jpg|A render of a sniper rifle. Destiny Heavy Machine Gun.jpg|A render of a machine gun. References pt-br:Arma de:Waffen ja:ウェポン ru:Оружие Category:Items